


cupidity

by insight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reunion Fic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insight/pseuds/insight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#aggressive hugging</p>
            </blockquote>





	cupidity

There's a shushing in the air, a silent breeze brushing past Bobby's couch where Dean's lying, eyes wide and mouth smiling a little. Dean sits up and watches the angel standing at the edge of the room, back to the light so Dean couldn't see anything, no shape or contour, just this vague presence, a solidity under a well of light. So that for a second Cas almost seems _seraphic_ with a bright nimbus and eyes like fire, rutilant with divinity beyond life, and with wings to shield those eyes from himself- a fretful, trembling _animus_.

Dean imagine what he would see if he could see it all, the way Cas would be _lit_ , hot like a summer's sky, and beautiful enough to burn. Imagines he would be able to see the six wings and the myriad of eyes, a many-splendoured limbless alien riot, and all of it _his_ Cas. Dean would be freaked by the sudden upsurging of affection if he wasn't already freaked by the way Cas is suddenly up in Dean's personal space.

'Dean,' Cas says, all rough scrape of a voice, the intense focus of eyes, and it makes Dean laugh, it makes his eyes go moist. Damn, Dean's got Castiel back and he isn't crying- it's just water standing in his eyes, prickling now, because Dean's eyes were dry from his sleep before. But Cas isn't helping matters with the staring either, and his implacable, no-nonsense stance because Cas doesn't know any other way to _be_.

'Are you okay?' Dean asks finally, voice thankfully steady.

'Don't ask stupid questions,' Cas says gruffly, looking away for a moment and then giving Dean a sideways look from the corner of his eyes, 'I'm always going to be okay, Dean.' Dean stands and puts his palm flat against Cas' chest, and just _looks_ at Cas. Cas is still looking at him sideways, and Dean can see the wordless omission when Cas looks up and past Dean's shoulder. Dean grits his teeth and twists his palm, grips and bunches the fabric of Cas' button-down up.

'How much of your Grace did you lose?' Dean grinds out, thinking that what he saw of Cas' appearance was just all part of a dream. When Cas doesn't answer, Dean's jaw tightens as he hauls Cas closer by the front of his shirt. And quick as a flash, Cas meets his gaze full-on, and Dean can see that Cas' expression is fraught and dangerous, the haughty tilt of his mouth.

Dean totally does not expect what Cas says next. 'I came here for a hug and this is what you give to me instead,' Cas informs him belligerently, staring pointedly down at where Dean's hand is fisted into his shirt like he's going to smite it. Dean removes his hand quickly.

'And I didn't _lose_ my Grace- I _used_ it for a purpose greater than myself. Because there are some things that are worth dying for,' Cas looks at Dean meaningful and Dean wishes he could take back those words because Cas _keeps on dying_ because of Dean's philosophy. 'And now I have returned for my hug,' Cas says impatiently, inclining his head aggressively, and fisting _his_ hands into Dean's shirt, dragging Dean against his body, hugging Dean hard enough to lift him from the ground. Dean's starting to have awful flashbacks to Cupid and seriously-

'What, do you guys do _everything_ violently?' Dean says with a breathless kind of disbelief because damn can Cas hug like a badass motherfucker. Dean lets his arms hang by his side, though, and emphatically does _not_ return the hug because he's kind of a dick and he likes being _difficult_ with Cas.

'Give me a hug,' Cas demands, like a deadly, deadly thing, like he's been taking lessons from a homicidal Cupid. Dean scowls and strains to touch the ground with his toes and when he can't he kicks Cas in the shin hard. When Cas doesn't react, Dean crosses his arms in the circle of Cas' own. 'Dude, this is a totally one-sided, unrequited hug,' Dean says airily.

And Cas' voice is all hard-gravel annoyance as he lets Dean go, 'You unobliging son of a bitch.'

But Dean has scary-good reflexes and as Cas' arms go slack around Dean, Dean doesn't let the intimacy go, loops his arms around Cas' neck as soon as his feet touch the ground, pulls Cas in close and doesn't let go. Dean closes his eyes, lets his forehead lean against Cas', 'I still don't even _like_ you, man.'

'I don't like you, too, Dean,' Cas mutters back.

(Doesn't stop them from hugging like fierce bitches, though.)

\- end

**Author's Note:**

> ps.
> 
> I luv comments! And, my tumblr is here, I want more friends so add me and I add back-
> 
> avoteforcas.tumblr.com


End file.
